The present invention is related to a saw, and more particularly to a foldable saw having a front protective bow and a rear protective bow. When operating the saw to saw a work piece, the front and rear protective bows protect a user's hand from being collided and injured.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional foldable saw having a handle 7 and a saw blade 8 pivotally connected with the handle 7. When not used, the saw blade 8 is folded and hidden in a slot (not shown) of the handle 7. In use, the saw blade 8 is unfolded and drawn out for sawing a work piece.
When a user holds the handle 7 with a hand to saw a work piece, it often takes place that the hand of the user is incautiously collided by the work piece and gets injured. Also, with such foldable saw, the user can hardly truly saw the work piece.